


We Got You

by orphan_account



Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Dogs, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 05:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Janis doesn’t listen to her and moves over to the bedroom door. She pushes it open, turns on the light and then she turns to Cady with her eyebrows raised.“Why is there a puppy in our bedroom?” Her accusatory tone doesn’t match the amused look on her face.“He’s our son! His name is Buddy!”Or: Cady acquires a stray puppy and tries, and fails, to hide him from Janis.





	We Got You

Walking home from work might just be the best decision Cady’s made in a long time.

Not only is it nice to get some fresh air but the cutest puppy that Cady has ever seen is currently jumping up on her, and she crouches down to pet him. As she does so she looks around for any sign of an owner but the street is empty except for the two of them. A quick check reveals that the puppy has no collar either, and a brief thought crosses Cady’s mind that maybe she could take him home. She dismisses it quickly; Janis isn’t really an animal person, and there’s barely room in their apartment for the two of them, let alone a rambunctious puppy.

But he’s so darn _cute_.

But he probably has an owner. Maybe he just doesn’t like collars, or maybe he’s escaped from his house. There’s plenty of explanations as to why he would be out here without somebody and as much as Cady wants to make sure that he’s okay, she doesn’t want to get in an argument with a stranger about why she was carrying their dog away.

Pouting a little, Cady straightens up and starts walking again. She’ll have to convince Janis to let them get a pet of some sort soon, even if she has to compromise and get a hamster or something. She misses having a pet and she’s sure she can get Janis on board with some puppy dog eyes and a few days of breakfast in bed.

She doesn’t notice him following her at first. It’s only when she stops to check her ringing phone and feels something brush against her leg that she looks down and sees him. Declining the call from Janis, she pockets her phone again and crouches, scratching the top of his head.

“You can’t follow me, buddy,” she says, even though she’s aware he can’t understand her. “My girlfriend isn’t going to be too happy to come home to a puppy in the apartment,” She moves back as he jumps up again, attempting to lick her face. “God, you’re so damn cute.”

And maybe she can sneak him in. Hide him somewhere in the apartment away from her girlfriend. She can get up early before Janis and take him out on walks, she’ll save scraps from the dinner table to feed him with, and surely it can’t be that hard to look after a puppy. The only problem is space; it’s a tiny apartment and realistically this isn’t going to work out, but Cady is still determined to try.

So she lets him follow her all the way home, and she carries him quickly up the flights of stairs before anyone they know comes out of their apartment and sees them. It’s not having an animal that scares Cady, after all, their apartment complex is pet and, unfortunately, kid friendly, but it’s the fact that they’ll mention it to Janis later when the other girl gets in from work. Then the whole thing will be blown before it ever really starts.

The first thing she does when she gets in is root through the fridge. She chucks the puppy a few slices of lunch meat to satisfy him and makes a note to go out and buy some proper dog food soon. She can hide it on the top shelf of the closet, behind their beach towels that won’t be in use for another couple of months. Right under—above?—Janis’s nose.

Cady spends a few hours replying to emails and scrolling through social media, the puppy curled up on her lap. She’s caught off guard when she hears Janis’s key in the lock and panics, jumping to her feet and rushing to the bedroom where she coaxes the puppy to hide under the bed and presses a finger to her lips in a desperate attempt to keep him quiet.

“Babe?” Janis’s voice calls out and Cady takes a few seconds to calm herself down before she leaves the bedroom and closes the door behind her.

“Hey,” She smiles, pressing a kiss to Janis’s lips. “Did you have a good day at work?”

“It was alright,” Janis shrugs, kicking off her shoes. “What about yours? Had a good afternoon off?”

“Yeah, it’s been great,” She nods and if only she could tell her. “Are you still up for running to the store later? I’ve made a list of what we need.”

She hasn’t, but it won’t be that hard to quickly scribble one whilst Janis is distracted. The time alone will give her more time to figure out what to do with the little guy currently shut up in their bedroom.

“Sure.” Janis nods.

The puppy must be asleep because Cady hears nothing for the next hour whilst the two laze on the sofa and complain about how they need to make dinner. Once they finally get up and head to the kitchen, Cady hears the first whine and her stomach drops. Janis doesn’t seem to have noticed it, too busy looking through the cupboards, and Cady pulls her phone out of her pocket, putting on some music. She feels awful for leaving him in there, but there’s nothing she can do right now without being caught.

With dinner served, they sit back down on the couch and they’re halfway through their meal when Janis freezes and gestures to the bedroom door.

“Is there something in there?” She frowns. Cady’s heart leaps to her throat.

“What do you mean?” She asks, feigning innocence, and Janis’s frown deepens.

“There’s something in the bedroom.”

“I don’t hear anything,” she lies. Janis stands up. “Babe, come back and finish your meal—”

Janis doesn’t listen to her and moves over to the bedroom door. She pushes it open, turns on the light and then she turns to Cady with her eyebrows raised.

“Why is there a puppy in our bedroom?” Her accusatory tone doesn’t match the amused look on her face.

“He’s our son! His name is Buddy!”

And she doesn’t know why she says that because she hasn’t thought about naming him at all. But Buddy fits. Buddy is right. And Buddy seems to like the name because he comes barrelling through the doorway as Cady says it, jumping up onto their glass coffee table, his tail wagging. Cady reaches forward, nudging him off the table as he gets closer and closer to Janis’s plate. She looks up, meeting Janis’s eyes and her girlfriend shakes her head.

“No.”

“Please, Janis?” She clasps her hands in front of her chin, giving her girlfriend puppy dog eyes. “He was all alone on the street! He doesn’t have a collar or anything—”  
“Cady we both work full time and we can’t leave a puppy at home alone,” Janis points out. “Besides, he’s probably still not a stray even with what you just mentioned. There’s probably people out there looking for him.”

“There’s a doggy daycare not too far from my work,” Cady says, sticking her bottom lip out like a child. “I’ll post something on Facebook tonight, and we can take him to the vets tomorrow to see if he’s microchipped or not. If he is, and if someone responds then we’ll give him back but if not—”

“Cady…” Janis sighs, running a hand over her face. “He’ll have to go on walks every day and—”

“I’ll get up early and take him out,” Cady interrupts eagerly. She can see Janis starting to budge, and she’s desperate to keep Buddy around. “I’ll walk him as soon as I get in from work. Please.”

“I’m assuming that dog food is going to be on that list of things you need from the store then,” Janis says with a small smile, and Cady jumps up from her spot and wraps her arms around her girlfriend's neck, pressing several kisses all over her face.

“That’s Buddy’s job, not yours,” Janis laughs, squirming in Cady’s grip. “He’s almost as cute as you, you know?”

“I know.” Cady grins, pulling away from Janis and scooping Buddy up into her arms. “So we’re dog moms, huh?”

“Looks that way,” Janis nods, scratching under Buddy’s chin. “Can I ask you one thing?”

“Sure.”

“How did you ever think you would get away with hiding a puppy away in this apartment?”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://iidratherbebarrettwilbertweed.tumblr.com/)


End file.
